


Show Me What's Behind Your Back

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [121]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith is hiding something from her, and Addison is determined to find out what it is.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Show Me What's Behind Your Back

* * *

**Show Me What's Behind Your Back**

* * *

_Meredith is hiding something from her, and Addison is determined to find out what it is._

* * *

"Show me what's behind your back."

"You'll see it when I'm ready!"

"Will you be ready if I turn the lights out?"

"Maybe."

"Will you be ready if I hold my hands out?"

"Maybe…"

"Okay…"

"Alright open them!"

"Oh Meredith, it's beautiful… It's ah, a cookie?"

"Yeah, it's a chocolate chip cookie. You like those."

"Yeah, I do…"

"What, were you expecting something else?

"Nooooooooooo."

"Addie, you're a bad liar sweetie."

"I wasn't expecting you to-"

"Addison-"

"I wasn't being presumptuous, it's just we've been dating for three years now, and we're happy, and I love you, so pardon me if I was thinking-"

"Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery-"

"Yes, Mer?"

"If you turn the lights on, then you'll be able to see me, and then you'll see me here, and I'm down on one knee for you, and I love you too,-"

"Meredith Grey, are you!?"

"Shh, let me finish-"

"Sorry-"

"As I was saying… Addison Montgomery, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

"Then c'mere, let me slide this ring on your finger."

"Where was it, I thought you only had a cookie behind your back?"

"I did."

"Then where-"

"It was in my pocket."

"Oh."

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **FIN**

* * *


End file.
